(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable antennas, and more particularly to a buoyant cable antenna that operates through out the entire high frequency band.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Buoyant cable antennas are generally used for submarine communication when a submarine is submerged below periscope depth. Currently, separate antennas are generally used for separate communications frequency bands. A more broadband buoyant cable antenna known as the legacy antenna achieves a compromise between very low frequency/low frequency (VLF/LF) performance and high frequency (HF) performance. However, when HF performance is important, the HF gain provided by the legacy antenna is frequently inadequate.